


Detention

by SilentLinkandFairy (KotoneJunan)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Student/teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/SilentLinkandFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link Skyloft is a student of Link Hyrulia's class. Not that he knows what subject his teacher specializes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky-x-child on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sky-x-child+on+Tumblr).



Link is wiping the board clean, the last of his students filing out save for his favorite.

"You do know why you’re here, correct?" Link asked the young blond, who was playing with his tie innocently, the white silk slipping through tanned fingers. "You’ve been sleeping in my classes Mr. Skyloft," Link reprimanded the innocent-looking blond.

"Sir, I can’t help myself," He begins cheekily, slipping his tie off of his neck, twisting it as he looked up. "Your voice is so soothing and calming…" He pouted softly, sticking out a juicy lower lip to whimper softly. "I just drop off to sleep!" Link growled softly at that, the teacher reaching for a ruler.

"You won’t be sleeping when I’m done with you, Skyloft." He snapped, and Sky hid a grin as the teacher’s prominent bulge made itself noticeable while he began to close all the doors with a groan, glad he only had the door to close, lock, and cover. "Stand up." Sky stood obediently, smirking at his teacher.

"Yes  _Sir_.” He emphasized the word with a salacious wiggle of his hips. Link’s ruler came down to smack the soft rear, and Sky squeaked, a whimper leaving his lips.

"Behave yourself." Link ordered flatly, forcing him against the desk. "Elbows on the desk,  _Slutloft_.” Sky gave a small moan, blushing.

"Yes Sir," He whispered. The ruler came down again, the sharp smack making the boy whine again.

"Now, why are you being punished?" He asked, conversationally. Sky whimpered softly. The ruler came down again, smacking him harder. Sky squealed in pleased joy.

"Master, please, I’m sorry!" Sky whined, his mouth dropping open.

“ _Why_  are you being punished?” Link asked again, hitting the soft flesh with another strong smack.

"I misbehaved and slept in your class, I’m sorry!" He whined desperately, his hips bucking back. Link eyed his student with a salacious smirk.

"And I should forgive you just. Like. That?" He teased sultrily, punctuating each word with a smack of the ruler, whines leaving the small blond’s mouth. "Strip." Sky obeyed, managing to strip down to his underwear, making Link raise an eyebrow. "Panties?" He laughed, snapping the band of the lacy undergarment. Sky whined softly up at him, wriggling slightly. "That helps make it up to me," He chuckled.

Link smirked, walking away as he found the items in his lover’s backpack. “Were you preparing for your punishment love?” He laughed. “Good of you to prepare.”

"Yes Master," Sky whispered softly, a gleeful note to his submissive tone. Link removed the thick string of beads, before glancing at the blond in surprise and amusement, a small smirk on his face.

"You’ve been using my gift," He chuckled. "I’m flattered you put so much effort into this for me." He pulls out a bottle of lube and smirks. "Let’s see how many of these you can fit," Link purred, slicking them up and gently pressing one against his squirming lover’s anus. Link pushed one in,until he heard a squeaked gasp of delight.

"How’s that? Good?" Link teased his student, pushing another one in. Sky mewled, arching up and giving a happy squeak. Suddenly, Link’s phone rang, making Sky freeze, though the rush of sexual pleasure that flooded him at the chance of of being caught. Link causally fished out his phone with a light hand, answering whoever it is.

"Oh, Miss Hylia!" Link said with a brilliant smile. Sky fought a moan, pushing his hips back as Link resumed teasing him. "No, now that I think about it, I’m not sure if he’s heading straight home." Sky muffled a loud squeak when two more beads slid in, twisting it carefully as the ridged bumps and swirls on the bead rubbed against his walls. "Of course, if I see him I’ll tell him that you’re staying after school." Sky fought to keep himself in control, but ended up losing the tail end of the conversation.

"Miss Hylia sends her regards," Link murmured huskily. Blue eyes were clouded with lust, and Sky didn’t answer, whimpering as he begged for more. "Oh? Well, alright then my little slut." Link said fondly, pushing in the next two sizes, making Sky wail louder as he was flipped over, his teacher’s mouth taking the blond’s length in a smooth motion.

"Link!" He cried out, arching his back as he slipped in his respectful words. Link hummed mischievously, sucking the younger blond off with a pleased hum. "Oooh, Master please!" Link laughed when he freed the blond’s length from his lips, pushing several beads in at once to his surprised pleasure.

"You’ve definitely been training," Link remarked with an affectionate smile. "More?" He asked, and he was greeted with a lustful, hazy smirk.

“ _Please._ " Sky groaned, squirming desperately under his hands. "Master please." Link chuckled, slipping the head back into his mouth, using his left hand to tug the beads out temptingly, before pushing them back in as he began to suck and bob his head along the blond’s length.

"Oooh!" He managed a thrilled squeal of pleasure, arching his body up as Link continued playing with the beads, adding one or two, before pulling some out and pushing them back in again, before repeating the pattern and toying with his lover hungrily.

"How’s that?" Link asked, leaning back and admiring his handiwork. Sky whined softly, wriggling and providing an appealing view for the young teacher. "God, you’re a cute slut." Link laughed, pushing another bead in, making the blond groan loudly, and moan his name. "Let me finish you off." He moaned softly, and the blond resumed his work, sucking him off to completion. The blond crying out in sexual delight.

"You spoil me," Sky murmured, kissing his lover’s mouth fondly. Link smirked.

"All for my favorite student," Link chuckled, sliding his lover’s panties up, the blond squirming at the feel of the beads up his ass. "Now, I believe you have to head home." Link smirked, pushing him against the desk. "I’ll catch up to you later." He promised, "And we can finish what we started."


End file.
